


Teasing Him as Queen

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Dom and Sub, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Roleplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: The Queen and Giles are going to make love but she wants to tease him first #NSFW





	Teasing Him as Queen

Giles is straddling himself in front of me. We are both naked and in his bedroom. He is as hard as a rock and my nether regions tingle and throb in mutual excitement. His bedroom was our sexual sanctuary for all these years that we have been together.  
No one has asked, but since I had become Queen of Wysteria it was “understood” that we were a couple. We weren’t rushing to get married so that we could give the kingdom time to process the death of the King.  
As always, no one questioned why we always met up together in his bedroom and late at night so it made for the perfect time for uninterrupted passion. I was so horny for Giles but I still wanted to make him work for it.  
“Tell me who you belong to,” Giles gently says, his voice deep and quiet and desiring of me.  
“No one.”  
Before I can maneuver and shut my legs away from him, Giles quickly approaches me and then thrusts himself deeply inside me quickly and abruptly. I was more aroused than I had thought.  
“Are you sure?” His eyes are slanted. He’s growing irritated with me and my teasing.  
“Maybe I’ve forgotten-“  
He growls in frustration as he begins to give me his sex.  
“You will not tease me,” he manages as he begins to dominate me and lose himself in me. He hasn’t pinned my wrists down yet.  
“No,” I try to pretend to fight him off as I lay beneath him. My lower half remains committed and fully engaged with what he is doing to me while my upper body shifts around as I teased him.  
“Just stop it,” he manages again before he clings onto my wrists and slams them down above my head and then increases the intensity of his thrusting.  
I hear his breathing grow heavier and shallower at the same time while he moans and sweats. I loved knowing I was the only woman who could make him so engrossed with sex.   
“I’m yours, Giles!” I finally cry out.  
He rewards me with generous strokes up and down my clitoris as he slows down and does both sexing me and pleasuring me at the same time.  
“Giles!” I cry out then moan as I come.  
He doesn’t stop as he rides the contractions of my clitoral orgasm and rubs me mercilessly.  
I managed to come again before he comes himself. Feeling him release inside of me felt so good. It was a miracle he had never lost control before I became Queen.  
Giles falls asleep next to me, worn out from working hard in bed and from the events of the day. I gently watch him sleep as we glow together in the aftermath.


End file.
